Forum:Adam Petrark
Category:Villains Processing Name: Adam Petrark Alias: Atom Organization Brotherhood Powers Atom has the power of molecular manipulation his powers include; Molecular Combustion- The ability to speed up molecules to the point of explosion Molecular Immobilization- The ability to slow down molecules to the point of standstill Molecular Acceleration- The ability to speed up molecules in an object causing them to melt or burn Molecular Decelleration- The ability to slow down molecules causing this to move in slow motion Molecular Teleportation- The ability to disperse his objects at one location and reconstructing them in another Molecular Phasing- The ability to space out his own molecules in order to pass through objects Molecular Density- The ability to cause his own molecules to become more dense allowing him to withstand certain attacks Weakness Atom's powers are extremely linked to his emotions, the angrier he is the more uncontrollable the offensive nature of his powers become, the more scared he is the more uncontrollable his defensive powers become. Atom's powers become severly negated when ever he is around some sort of radioactive material. History Adam was born to Richard and Amanda Petrark. Both Richard and Amanda were born non-mutants born into families full of mutants; the resounding jealousy of their relatives had caused them to hate all mutants, which would prove problematic in their son’s future. When he turned six, Adam’s powers first manifested in molecular immobilization he was playing tag with his friends in the park, when he was “it” he could not catch any of them, he became a little frustrated and “froze” his friends allowing him to catch them. His mother saw the whole thing and was livid that her son had become such a monstrosity. Amanda took Adam home, and told Richard what had happened in the park, Richard believed that he could beat the weird out of his son. Adam was afraid to use his powers from that moment on; he fought them and was unwilling to use them. This turned out to be a horrible thing to do, one day at school, Adam became so frightened by something that he froze the entire school, the guidance counselor who was a fellow mutant spoke with Adam, about how to control his powers. Adam began playing with his powers in the safety of the school, he learned to selectively freeze things, he could stop a ball flying at him while leaving everything else moving, or he could freeze a person’s body and not their head. It was this confidence that caused Adam’s powers to grow; by the time he was nine Adam, was able to blow things up by pointing at the object. When he was eleven he was capable of performing feats in between these two extremes, slowing down things without stopping them, melting and burning things without blowing them up. When he finally reached high school Adam’s powers really flourished he was able to fully manipulate the molecules in his own body, pushing them apart slightly to pass through solid objects, or pull them together in order to with stand being hit by something. Adam also proved able to move his molecules through space allowing him to disassemble himself in one place, and reassemble himself in another. Finally after twelve years his parents realized that his powers did not go away, Adam had just been hiding them. This caused a huge argument in which Adam froze them, and without any remorse blasted the two people who kept him from being himself out of existence. With this new found freedom, Adam teleported to New York and began searching for the Brotherhood mutants that would understand him and his plight being abused by humans for being different. Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 17:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC)